


【授权翻译】美梦交织 My Dream Your Dream

by skepticR



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M, 同床共枕, 情欲 - Freeform, 手活, 春梦, 淋浴间, 温泉场景, 藤崎小姐助攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticR/pseuds/skepticR
Summary: 藤崎小姐负责为今年的公司年终旅行预订房间，她擅作主张做了一件让安达不知道该开心还是生气的事情——她安排安达和黑泽住一间房。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 56





	【授权翻译】美梦交织 My Dream Your Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my dream, your dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489649) by [Kibounohane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane). 



> My Dream Your Dream  
> By Kibounohane  
> 已授权翻译，一切权利属于原作者。大家可以去原作者那里多多点赞！  
> 这里是原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489649

备注：

/这样是安达的心声/

_这样是黑泽的心声_

随着圣诞节的脚步临近，安达清变得越来越紧张。往年他并不怎么在意这个节日，但是今年有一件事困扰着他：公司年终旅行安排在圣诞，今年的活动是去温泉旅馆欣赏雪景并外宿一天，还免不了有他不擅长应对的酒局。想到上次的酒桌游戏最后的发展，他微微颤抖了一下。藤崎小姐负责为今年的公司年终旅行预订房间，她擅作主张做了一件让安达不知道该开心还是生气的事情——她安排安达和黑泽住一间房。

安达在办公椅上转了一圈，手里拿着藤崎小姐刚刚分发给大家的旅程安排。当发到安达的时候她露出了一个甜美、了然的笑容。

现在提出修改行程安排领导肯定不乐意，再说了，他不知道要怎么解释，对于他来说和黑泽住在一起是一件多复杂的事情，对方毕竟只是男性同期同事罢了。

收拾东西下班的时候安达心想：只住一晚而已，能发生些什么呢？

在他身后的黑泽显得十分平静，他仔细看了房间安排，内心却毫无波澜。

几周后，旅行开始了。坐大巴上山的过程平淡无趣，安达清坐在一个和他只有点头之交的同事旁边，对于这个安排他还挺庆幸的。

他望向车窗外，偶尔往黑泽那边看一两眼，对方正坐在领导深入地讨论世界政治局势。

安达收回目光叹了口气，继续看向车窗外不断经过的雪景。离东京越远，外面的雪就越多。

听着六角兴奋地和所有人闲聊、分享饼干，安达渐渐打起了盹，他一直都很擅长在大巴车上睡觉。

他们的目的地是一个非常漂亮的日式旅馆，令人舒适的温暖光线和从温泉水面蒸腾而起的水雾让这里看起来古老又神秘，庭院里的石头和地灯覆盖在厚厚的积雪下面。

安达和大家一起下了车，踩在微微作响的积雪上环顾四周。

“安达！”那个熟悉又悦耳的声音在他耳边响起。

“我们住一间房呢，”黑泽说，“这地方真不错！你之前来过吗？”

安达摇了摇头。大家开始往各自的房间走去。

他们脱了鞋，踩在木地板上找他们的房间。

一直走了好一会儿，安达才意识到藤崎小姐专门把他们俩安排在了其他人最远的一间房。

他推开门和黑泽一起走了进去，这是一间十分宽敞的房间，典型的日式旅馆风格，有蒲团、榻榻米，没有床，只有一张小桌子和一盏灯，窗外的花园充满禅意，景色绝佳。

黑泽的脸上露出了微笑。

安达猜他肯定很喜欢和式风格。

他们在角落放下行李，黑泽打开衣橱，拿出两件在旅馆穿的浴衣。

这是个温泉旅馆，大家自然都要去泡泡澡。当安达和黑泽过去的时候，大部分同事已经聚集在那里了。

安达非常喜欢泡澡，他开心地和大伙一起淋了浴，开门来到户外的温泉池。毕竟是寒冷的冬天，石板路上还有积雪，所有人都迫不及待地进到温泉里。

温泉水令人舒适放松，安达舒服地闭上了眼睛。他能听见墙的另一边传来女士们模糊的聊天声，这个传统的温泉旅馆是男女分开泡澡的。

之前从来没仔细想过这个问题，但是现在身处于这个特殊的场景，他开始观察起黑泽的样子。他身材修长、相貌英俊，被打湿的头发平添了几分吸引力。黑泽正坐在温泉的另一个角落，友善地和所有人闲聊。安达也偶尔参与其中，大部分情况下，主要的社交活动发生在晚饭时分，泡温泉的时候只是一点闲聊。

有那么一两次，安达对上了黑泽看过来的眼神，脸红了。黑泽是不是，也在观察他呢？

泡完澡，大家各自回房准备，等待晚餐聚会。

晚餐聚会像往年一样无聊，中年男人们借着酒劲，试图勾搭所有已婚和未婚的女人，开着低俗的玩笑。

安达把注意力集中在食物上，这里的食物是公认的美味。当他的目光无意中与黑泽的目光接触时，他正大口吃着鱼肉，突然感觉心脏砰砰直跳，因为意识到等一下要和黑泽共处一室。

他一直在等待离开餐桌的时机，等到差不多吃饱了，他就找了个借口回房间，一点也不想参加愚蠢的酒桌游戏。

当他回到房间的时候里面空无一人，安达打开那盏灯，席地而坐。现在时间还早，做点什么好呢？正当他掏出手机的时候，他听见房间的门打开了。

“你已经回来了啊，”黑泽说，“我也有点受不了了，”他笑着补充道，“再呆下去会筋疲力尽的。”

他走到安达身旁，面朝窗户，手放在浴衣里。他的头发因为刚刚的蒸汽还有点潮湿，在柔和的月光下，黑泽看起来美极了。他转向安达，拿了一个坐垫在安达身边坐下，透过落地窗看着满月。

“真美啊，”安达突然说道，“对吧”

“确实是呢。”黑泽回应着，转头看向安达，安达有点僵住了。

他们之间的对视和那晚屋顶上如出一辙。

安达哽了一下。现在会发生什么呢？

但是最终黑泽转了回去，再一次把目光投向月光。

安达放下手机，有点不知所措。虽然现在还不困，但是他不知道要和黑泽说些什么。

“不如早点睡吧。”他提了议，黑泽点头。

“你说得对。”

二人开始铺床准备，安达发现和黑泽呆久了，尴尬的感觉渐渐消失。

当他们终于躺下盖上了被子，安达不知怎么感到有点疲惫和放松，因为意识到自己睡在黑泽身边而露出了微笑。

“晚安。”黑泽轻轻地说，安达点了点头。

“晚安。”

安达稍微有些激动得难以入睡，他习惯自己一个人睡觉，极少有和他人住一间房的经历。他悄悄看着黑泽的睡颜，缓缓入眠。

这一晚，安达第二次梦到了黑泽。和第一次梦中与女友在一起时的黑泽一样，这一次黑泽看起来依然那么性感迷人。

但是这一次安达在睡梦中露出了傻傻的微笑，因为在这个梦里，黑泽是属于他的。他梦到两个人走在旅馆里，长长的走廊没有尽头地延伸着。他们经过了一个又一个转角，又下了许多级台阶，终于来到了温泉池边。这个温泉隐匿在旅馆另一侧，只有他们二人，室外的温泉被美丽的灯光笼罩，池中的水泛着微光，创造出一种神秘的气氛。

黑泽先踏入池中，安达的目光跟随着黑泽前倾的身体，把他每一寸肌肉尽收眼底。在梦中，安达允许自己更大胆地看着黑泽。

然后黑泽转过身，拨开安达眼前几缕潮湿的头发，他的指尖蹭过安达的太阳穴。

睡梦中的触碰让安达翻了个身，愉悦地叹了口气。

他们睡在两张不同的床垫上，但是随着安达的转身，二人的肢体靠近，黑泽的膝盖触碰到了安达的大腿。

从这一刻开始，二人的梦境开始交织在一起。

午夜温泉池旁，淋浴间里，只有他们二人。黑泽站在安达身后，二人的身体贴得很近。黑泽的手轻轻从两侧抬起，把安达拉入一个轻柔的拥抱，他的手指从安达的臀部向上抚摸，经过他的前胸，黑泽在安达耳畔清晰地呼气。

安达感觉到黑泽略带潮湿的皮肤蹭着他，让他主动把头往后仰，想要感受更多的接触。安达的手也顺着黑泽的大腿往下抚摸。

安达从梦中醒来，红着脸。他又翻了个身，感受到自己开始硬了。

一旁的黑泽看起来睡得很不安分，他不断扭动着身体，发出轻柔的喘息。

/我的天呐/

安达犹豫着，既想窥探更多黑泽的梦境，又觉得这样做也许不妥。这种感觉太私密了。

他缓缓坐起身，把身上的浴衣拉紧了点。或许出去透透气，晚风能让他冷静下来。

夜晚的温泉池不出所料，看起来冷清静谧。安达进入热水时发出舒服的叹气，他向后仰靠在石头上，太过放松以至于没有听到身后推门拉开，另一个人进入水池的声音。

温泉池以外的地方笼罩在黑暗里。

“安达？”

安达清转过头。

他看到黑泽站在池中，看起来甚至比梦里还要性感，入池前淋浴时留下的几滴水珠从他的脖颈流下，经过他的胸膛。

安达睁大了眼睛。

“我睡不着。”当黑泽坐在他身边时，安达这样说道。

他们的腿靠在一起。

_我好像在做梦…拜托不要是梦。_

“我也是。”黑泽说，他的手在水里轻轻摆动着。

_湿发的安达看起来好诱人…我快控制不住自己了_

安达清颤抖了一下，突然间他感到自己的身体又起了反应。像这样，和黑泽两个人独处……

他向黑泽靠过去，看到对方眨了眨眼睛。

_天呐_

然后一切就自然而然地发生了。

安达清拉近了两人的距离，他们开始接吻，试探着，探索着。他听到一阵水声，黑泽抬起了手，拨开安达的头发把他拉进自己。二人的吻变得越来越炽热，充满渴望。当安达感受到黑泽的舌头，他控制不住发出轻柔的呻吟。

洒在水面上的月光让这一切看起来不可思议的绮丽。

“我有话跟你说…”安达鼓起勇气，悄声说道，“刚刚我梦到你了，梦到我们两个，像现在这样…”

黑泽不清楚安达也知道他那如出一辙的梦境。

“在你的梦里，我们做了什么…”黑泽在安达耳畔低语，不让对方从自己的怀抱中离开，“我刚刚也梦到我们两个，像现在这样…”

/别问了，好羞耻…/

“真，真的吗？那你梦到了什么呢？”

安达想听黑泽亲口说出他的梦，他确切的渴望。

“嗯…”黑泽耳语道，“…我们两个靠得像现在这样近，我在抚摸你…我们站在淋浴间里，你看起来那么放松，我想要爱抚你的每一个地方，特别想，现在，还想。”

安达点头，“你…你可以碰我…”

梦里那舒服的感觉还让他记忆犹新。当黑泽把手放在安达的臀部，一边用手指探入他的后穴一边查看他有没有不适的表情时，安达比梦里还开心。黑泽的动作是那么温柔，让安达觉得如果他不继续下去，自己就要被欲望灼伤了。

“我们回室内吧？”黑泽用低沉的嗓音提议，安达点了点头。他感觉到有点腿软，不知道等待着他的会是什么，但是他相信黑泽。

路过淋浴间的时候安达握紧了黑泽的手，黑泽看着他，抿嘴傻笑了一下。然后他们一起进入了其中一个隔间，虽然门上没有锁，但是现在也不会有人来打扰。

一旦来到了稍微隐私的空间里，安达就变得更大胆了点。当黑泽打温水防止二人着凉时，安达贴了上去。

/我觉得好热/

_我好想触摸他_

黑泽温柔地催促安达转过身去，安达也欣然照做了。这样他什么也不用管，可以把一切放心地交给黑泽，毕竟他也不知道要怎么做。

终于，他感受到黑泽放在他臀部的手，对方的吻落在安达清的脖颈上，就像身处在黑泽的梦境里那样。安达努力想要放松身体，但是他太紧张，几乎有点站不稳。

黑泽手上的动作很熟练，他的手指按揉着进入安达，比刚才更用力。现在他的唇完全贴在安达的侧颈轻轻吮吸着，让对方发出呻吟。

安达扶着浴室的墙壁，在黑泽的爱抚中闭上双眼，这感觉真美妙。

黑泽的手上移到安达的胸膛，在那里爱抚着，偶尔揉捏对方的乳头。

安达轻轻扭动着身体，喘着气。

_他这里似乎很敏感呢，记住了_

随着黑泽的触摸，安达开始不断渴望更加亲密的接触。

黑泽舔过安达的脖子，在他肩膀上落下亲吻。

现在安达完全硬了起来，但是对于接下来要做什么毫无头绪。

“黑泽…我…拜托…”他终于红着脸说道。

黑泽抵着他的脖子发出一声闷哼。

_这样饥渴的安达实在是…太犯规了_

黑泽的想法还有脑海中的一些画面顺着他的触摸传递过来，那些帮助安达缓解欲望的画面让他更加迫切地渴望了起来。

他按紧墙壁，听到黑泽的声音在他耳边喃喃。

“这样可以吗？你想要被这样抚摸吗？”一边说着黑泽的手贴着安达潮湿的皮肤向下，按摩着他腹部的肌肉然后在他的阴茎旁绕着圈。

“可…可以，”安达轻声说，“是的，我想要。”

_太火辣了。_

黑泽用手握住安达滚烫的阴茎，用拇指摩挲着前端，安达漏出几声呻吟，他的臀部不由自主地抖动着。如果黑泽在这样做下去，他马上就要…

“你想射了吗？”黑泽甜蜜的声音在他耳边作响。

_我好开心他让我这样做…我想做唯一一个让安达射出来的人…操，他让我变得好硬…_

安达感觉有点头晕，他只能轻轻点头，在黑泽手中完全缴械投降。黑泽手上动作加速，猛烈地撸动着，逐渐加快速度直到安达喘息着释放。精液很快就被温暖的水流带走了。

安达喘息了好一会儿才恢复正常呼吸，然后意识像热水一样不断冲击着他。

他刚刚在黑泽手里高潮了。

而那感觉是那么美妙。

他抿紧了双唇，开始感受到黑泽的勃起抵在他的身后。

/当然了…但是他需要我怎么做呢？我…我不确定我是否能…/

“安达…”黑泽轻声说，“你能就这样先别动吗？”

安达点了点头。他以为会发生些什么，但是只是听到黑泽的喘息声不断加大。他是在…？

黑泽的心声一片空白，但是安达随即听到了：

_我好想要他，但是要等他准备好了才行，慢慢来_

黑泽在自己解决，手快速地握着自己的勃起上下，没过多久就射了出来，一切又被水流迅速冲刷了。

安达感到黑泽从背后抱紧了他，脸埋在他的颈间。

_我好希望能定格这一刻_

过了好一会儿，黑泽缓缓抽身，把安达转了过来给了他一个漫长、温柔的亲吻。安达几乎融化在这个吻中。

“我们回房间吧。”黑泽微笑了，安达点点头。

当他听到黑泽的心声，他露出了笑容。

_我要整晚抱着你_

在回去的路上，安达在心里默默记下回去以后要给藤崎小姐买个蛋糕感谢她。


End file.
